We Have Manners. We're Polite.
"We Have Manners. We're Polite." is the thirteenth and final episode of the second season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the twenty-sixth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 6, 2014. It was written by Jenji Kohan and directed by Constantine Makris. Synopsis Several futures hang in the balance as the inmates face and confront their worst nightmares: Life will never be the same again. Plot Present The prison is still recovering from the damage from the storm. Red is still in the hospital recovering from the "slocking" that was caused by Vee. The episode begins with two men from the Special Intelligence Service (SIS) coming to investigate the slocking. Caputo greets the two men and tells them that he could give them all the information that they need, but the SIS investigators say they are under directive to from Fig to report directly to her. Caputo, who wants to be the "good guy," visits Piper in the SHU to gather more information. Piper offers to trade information to Caputo in exchange for the cancellation of her transfer to Virginia. Caputo storms into Fig's office saying that he's caught her, only to find Fig on the floor crying over her husband's homosexual affair with his assistant Gavin. Caputo confronts Fig over the documents and threatens to take the documents to the Warden. Caputo sarcastically responds with "suck my dick" as he leaves Fig, to which she responds with "okay". Fig then proceeds to perform fellatio on Caputo. After the fellatio, Fig attempts to confirm that Caputo will not go to the Warden, however Caputo reveals that he's already given the Warden a copy of all the documents. Later, Caputo is shocked to learn that Fig got to resign with a full commendation from the warden. Fig smugly explains that the Warden didn't have her arrested for the embezzlement, because he didn't want the political scandal, as well as not wanting to make a political enemy of Fig's husband. She then challenges him to see how long he'll last in her job before crashing and burning. Alex comes to visit Piper in prison. Piper tries to hide her smile when she meets Alex. Alex initially looks nervous because she knows Piper is still mad at her. Then, Piper reaches out to touch Alex's sweater gently, so Alex smiles a little because she knows Piper still cares for her. Piper blames Alex for making her lie in court when Alex actually told the truth and then blames Alex for messing up everything. Alex insists she thought Piper would tell the truth. After arguing for a while, they both smile to each other about all the mess they made to each other. Alex told Piper that she plans to skip town and disappears from Piper's life for good because Kubra is hunting her down and she fears for her life. Piper is clearly shocked and sad. Piper doesn't allow Alex to leave her and says she doesn't have anyone left. Alex doesn't have a choice and tells Piper that she really does love her and apologizes for everything. Sad, Piper says that she hates Alex, who insists that Piper doesn't hate her. Finally, Piper confesses that she doesn't really hate Alex at all. After seeing Alex, Piper calls Larry, who is with Polly, and asks him to call Alex's parole officer about Alex's plan to skip town. Larry refuses, but out of guilt, Polly agrees. This will lead to Alex being sent back to prison to be with Piper again. Piper then spends time reading a pile of Alex's apology letters with a small smile on her face. Red is recovering in the hospital, bunked next to Sister Ingalls. Red is initially reluctant to give information to SIS. Sister Ingalls tries to convince Red to make a deal with her where if Red tells SIS who slocked her, then the Sister will end her hunger strike. Vee is trying to convince Crazy Eyes that it was she who was trying to slock Red using mind control tactics. The SIS later concludes that Suzanne is the culprit of the crime. However, as SIS wraps up the investigation, Healy shows a forged work order to the investigators revealing that there is no way that Suzanne could have been at the scene of the slocking. Simultaneously, Cindy and Janae recant their statement blaming Suzanne and point the finger at Vee. Larry and Polly ask for Piper's blessing. Realizing that she has no allies left and will likely be charged with Red's attack, Vee manages to escape through the greenhouse tunnel, forcing the entire prison into lock down. Simultaneously, Morello, Miss Rosa and CO Ford return from Miss Rosa's chemo treatment, just having received the news that Miss Rosa has 3-6 weeks to live. Officer Ford exits the vehicle to find out what is happening with the alarms, leaving Morello and Miss Rosa alone. Morello, sympathetic to Miss Rosa's newfound prognosis and the likelihood of her dying in prison, encourages Miss Rosa to not die in prison, and amidst all the chaos, steal the prison van. Morello subsequently runs out to distract Ford, while Miss Rosa ends up driving the van away. As the alarms go off, Caputo and Sister walk up the road to the security booth to tell the nuns herself that the fast is over and they can go home. As they walk towards them he asks her what she is going to say but sees Rosa speeding, escaping prison. While driving down the highway, Miss Rosa turns on the radio to hear a traffic report. Flipping through the stations she comes upon the song "Don't Fear The Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult. Having emerged from the woods, Miss Rosa notices Vee standing at the side of the road. After sighting Vee, Miss Rosa veers off the road, hitting Vee with the van leaving her on the side of the road, commenting "always so rude, that one". The season closes with "Don't Fear The Reaper" playing in the background, while a shot of Miss Rosa smiling gleefully is transposed into a shot of her much younger self. The scene fades to orange while "Don't Fear The Reaper" continues to play. Flashbacks There are no flashbacks in this episode. Galleries Present be added Flashbacks be added Quotes Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett *Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom Guest Stars *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black *Beth Fowler as Sister Ingalls *Germar Terrell Gardner as Charles Ford *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Matt McGorry as John Bennett *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Alysia Reiner as Natalie "Fig" Figueroa *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Daniel Sauli as SIS Agent Blau *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Skipp Sudduth as SIS Agent Spiner *Lorraine Toussaint as Yvonne "Vee" Parker *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington Special Guest Stars *Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Co-Stars *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales *Maria Dizzia as Polly Harper *Lolita Foster as Elique Maxwell *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Barbara Rosenblat as "Miss" Rosa Cisneros *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Brendan Burke as Wade Donaldson *Hamilton Clancy as CO Kowalski *Ian Paola as Yadriel *Alan R. Rodriguez as CO Gallego *Stephanie Andujar as Young Rosa *Katherine Argo as Sister Theodora *Steven Boyer as Shady Jay, The Super *Joe Caniano as David Crockett *Bob Johnson as Dr. Oliver *Ana Maria Jamolca as Sister Floris Crew ... Trivia *Last appearance of Polly Harper (until Season 7) *Last appearance of Yvonne "Vee" Parker. *This is the longest running episode of Orange Is the New Black Music .. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season finale Category:Articles needing cast list